


The Morning After

by Cerdic519



Series: A Fine Brome-ance [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brome - Freeform, College, Coming Untouched, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunkenness, Exhaustion, Gay Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Morning After, Scheming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: Jaime Lannister discovers that there are worse things that waking up with the hangover from Hell and wondering what horribly embarrassing thing(s) you did the night before to earn it. Then he realizes he is not in his own bed – about the same time that he sees football jock Bronn Blackwater's inimitable headband on the bedside table. Oops!





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArtCounterclockwise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtCounterclockwise/gifts).



Jaime Lannister was gonna kill the guy currently beating the shit out of a bass drum somewhere in what remained of his head. He would have sat up but even squinting was painful, and he screwed his eyes tightly shut against the horrible brightness of the room. There was also someone else in the bed but as they were not moving they were not important just now as Jaime strove to regain at least some body functions. Thank the fuck he'd only got blasted on a Friday night and had the whole weekend to recover and.... hang on, why was the light-shade purple?

He took a deep breath and tried to regain control of his vision, forcing his eyes open. Nope, a cheap purple light-shade that was definitely not his. Which meant.... fuck, he was in someone else's room, and bed! At least it was not that of his sluttish sister Cersei, the original good time had by all to whom incest was just the word than came after incendiary in the dictionary; Jaime knew that her room was bubblegum pink while this one was white. Thank God!

Jaime's relief was short-lived however as another bright colour caught his eye. Moving his head very slowly to the right he saw a light-green headband on the bedside cabinet. It was vaguely familiar from somewhere, he thought, trying to recall even if the effort hurt. Yeah, he had seen it before and the writing on it.....

Light might normally be the fastest thing in the universe, but the speed with which Jaime's day went south as his few working brain cells finally put two and two together had to have been a close second. The headband. The slogan: 'there's no cure for being a cunt'. A strapping sophomore with a body to die for, who Jaime had been crushing on ever since seeing him on his first day here. And who was in all probability the other person in this bed. Seven hells!

“Hullo Jaime boy!” came a familiar growl as a wiry arm wrapped around him.

The freshman tried not to cry at the unfairness of this. Now he remembered, and in horrifying hi-definition surround sound; he'd got drunk and into an argument with (his soon to be ex-friend) Arthur over Jaime's crush on Bronn Blackwater, captain of the football team, who had been across the bar drinking with his team-mates. Arthur had dared him to act on his possibly very slight feelings towards the guy, so Jaime had waited for Bronn to head off before following him outside and propositioning him. And to his shock the jock hadn't decked him or dragged him back inside to be ribbed by his friends, but had invited him back to his room and..... 

“Horny little cunt”, Bronn muttered, easily holding the younger student in place. “You said you always wanted to fuck me, so I let you. First time I've ever been with anyone who said 'I love you' while trying to fuck my brains out - or who fell asleep cuddling me right after.”

Jaime wanted to die!

“I can explain”, he managed.

There was a dark chuckle from behind him. Bronn turned him easily over to face him in the semi-dark of the room.

“I'm waiting”, he smirked.

Jaime flushed. Bronn was not attractive in the conventional sense that Jaime had so often been told he himself was, but he had a vibrancy, a personality that had drawn the younger man in like an iron filing to a magnet (although Arthur's use of Bronnsexual was pushing it, he had thought). And the sophomore was solid muscle, although he was not helping matters by idly running a finger through Jaime's chest hair while they were lying there. Somehow that was making even an exhausted King James wake up and say hey-hey!

Jaime had nothing. He just stared helplessly. Bronn stared back.

“I thought you liked women”, Jaime said at last. “The guys on the team all said you had someone special back home.”

That had worried him especially given that Arthur, who was a bit of a moralizer at times, had dismissed it when urging him on. Bronn chuckled.

“Just because I don't put it about like they do”, he said. “Or say they do. That's just what they wanted to think and I didn't correct them. But ever since I transferred here last September there has been someone, someone I've wanted to have all to myself.”

Jaime could feel his heart sinking.

“You, doofus!” Bronn grinned. “Saw you at the Freshers' Fair and knew I'd have to have you. Which reminds me, you owe that friend of yours for coming and telling me so we could set you up last night.”

Jaime should've been indignant at that, but he was more comfortable than he'd been in ages so he let it slide.

“Suppose we should get up”, he sighed.

Before he could move Bronn moved quickly and efficiently to lever him on to to his back, pushing the younger man's legs back before kneeling between them.

“You;re going nowhere, princess”, he said darkly. “I told you last night that you only got to fuck me if I could do the same to you. Then you went and passed out and turned into a right little cuddle-bunny so I couldn't.”

“I don't remember fucking you”, Jaime not-whined. “That's unfair!”

Bronn chuckled darkly. Jaime shuddered as his face moved closer..

“Not to worry, princess”, Bronn said. “Once I've taken _your_ gay virginity we can swap. And since we've both got the whole weekend off we can rinse and repeat as many times as we can last.”

With that he kissed Jaime, the younger man's eyes opening wide at the tenderness. Bronn slowly worked his way down his face and chest, chuckling at the way King James was evidently more than with the party and his prey was putting out little whines without seemingly even being aware of it. 

“Eager”, he muttered. “Best get this show on the road.”

He suddenly tweaked both of Jaime's nipples and the younger man went off like a rocket, screaming as his come splattered on both their chests. Bronn chuckled again and reached over for a cloth to wipe them both down. Jaime just stared at him as the sophomore slowly raised his legs and placed an oiled finger – how the hell had he managed to do that? - at his entrance.

“Beautiful”, Bronn grinned. “And all mine!”

He worked one finger inside the freshman. Jaime tensed but it seemed the other man knew what he was doing as he swiftly added a second finger. This wasn't really that different to....

Bronn suddenly found what he was looking for and Jaime's vision went white as King James, who had somehow gotten hard again, exploded a second time. The freshman panted hard and tried to regain his shattered senses, dimly aware that Bronn had wiped him down again. By the time he had, he could feel the warm head of the sophomore's cock at his entrance.

“Will it fit?”

He realized a fraction of a second too late just how dumb a question that was. Bronn smirked.

“I'll make it fit”, he promised as he began to push in. 

Jaime looked down, astonished that despite having come twice in quick succession King James was apparently ready for action again as Bronn's impressive girth pressed down on his prostate. There was hardly any pain, just a sense of fulfilment that was somewhere beyond pleasure as the muscled jock bottomed out. 

Bronn levered him up into am embrace, and only then did Jaime realize that he was all but crying. He flushed with embarrassment as the guy held him tight.

“I've got you, princess”, Bronn promised. “Now I'm gonna make you mine.”

And with that he began to thrust even deeper, causing Jaime's vision to white out again as he arched his back and surrendered to the pleasure of being well and truly fucked by the man of his dreams. Bronn pounded into him again and again, until finally he came with a snarl. King James managed a feeble third eruption but Jaime's body was utterly and wonderfully broken. Bronn gently lowered him back onto the bed.

“One”, he said softly.

Jaime's eyes widened in horror. Oh fuck!

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Arthur Dane grinned as he returned to his chair. Bronn carried the sleeping Jaime to his bed and laid him gently down on it before placing the duvet over the freshman.

“Mission accomplished?” Arthur asked.

Bronn smirked.

“Seventeen times!” he grinned.

Arthur just shook his head at him, but smiled.

FINIS


End file.
